Moonlight
by stephanie and edward
Summary: Twilight from Alices POV. What was going through her head as Bella and Edward became more serious? Read and find out!
1. First Sight

**A/N: Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Quotes from Twilight are used and also quotes from the first chapter of Midnight Sun. All rights of quotes are Stephenie Meyers, not my own, even though we share the same name :)**

* * *

1. First Sight

"Isabella Swan, from what I hear, she's really pretty, and very shy." I said to Jasper as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"I'd like to see if it's true."

"Well you'll get your chance Alice, maybe you'll even get to talk to her." He snickered as he ruffled my hair.

"Don't push me Jasper, you wore that shirt last week, it's a miracle that i'm letting you keep it." I hated when my family wore things more than once, it was so...redneck.

"Of course this conversation ended up being about my fashion sense, like always." Jasper said as he chuckled.

I beamed at his gorgeous face and nodded. We met up with the rest of our family before entering the cafeteria, and then gracefully walked in, making the humans ogle, like always.

I scanned the room for the new arrival, and spotted her with Jessica Stanley. Of course she would be the popular type, yet she seemed awkward sitting there with all the attention focused on her.

I felt bad for the poor girl as Jasper registered her discomfort as well. I looked into Jasper's cold black eyes, knowing that we had kept him from hunting for far too long.

I sighed and he comforted me, it was ironic how I was being comforted by him, and not the other way around. He chuckled as he sensed my annoyance and I scowled at him.

None the less I was worried about Jasper, and needed to confront Edward, privately of course.

_Edward_, I said in my mind, Edward of course could hear me, due to his ability to read minds.

He kept his eyes focused on the wall, but I knew he was listening, we were good at this. _How is he holding up?_ I thought as Edward frowned.

That was not a good sign. I could see Jasper in the corner of my eye and I didn't look away as I continued the mental conversation.

_Is there any danger?_ I searched ahead, looking for the reason behind his frown. He looked the east wall, sighed, and then looked at the west wall.

No one else had picked up on the fact that he was shaking his head. I relaxed slightly, knowing he was not lying. _Let me know if it gets too bad._

He moved his eyes, up and then back down. _Thanks for __doing this._

My attention was fully on Jasper now that our private conversation had ended. A girl had paused to talk to a friend at the table nearest to our own, tossing her hair behind her and playing with it.

Her scent hit us all like a slap in the face, a little uncomfortable, but nothing we couldn't handle-except for Jasper. I looked at Jaspers future, I saw him getting up to go talk to the girl, to brush his lips against her tiny throat. To feed.

Edward kicked Japers chair then, making me aware of my surroundings once again.

"Sorry." Jasper said, shame washing through his words as he realized what he had done.

"You weren't going to do anything," I said, lying to not only myself, but my family. "I could see that." I could tell Edward knew I was lying, but he kept my secret, knowing it would hurt everyone more if they knew the truth.

"It helps a little if you think of them as people," I said in an attempt to comfort my beloved boyfriend. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, remember?" This wasn't helping, even I could sense that, but it was worth a try.

"I know who she is," Jasper said coldly as he turned to stare out a window, into the gloomy surroundings of our small town.

I knew he had had enough of my encouragement, so I picked up my tray and left. I spent the rest of my day watching Jaspers every move.

From him planning to kill, to him sitting quietly, restrained. I only ever felt relaxed when he decided not to kill the human who had made the mistake of walking too close, which few did.

I was grateful when the day was over and I saw Jasper, fists clenched, striding towards Edwards Volvo. He had made it through the day, but it was dangerous to keep him from hunting for this long, we would have to go tonight, which was fine with me.

We hadn't hunted for two weeks and it was getting a little uncomfortable for everyone. I got into the Volvo with Jasper, where Rosalie and Emmett sat, deciphering their homework.

It was then that I saw Edward walking-no more like running-towards the Volvo and sliding in.

"Edward?" I asked. What was wrong with him, he seemed so angry.

Did I miss something while I was concentrated on Jasper? I couldn't think of what it might be. Edward shook his head at me, not even bothering with an explanation, this was bad.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded. He still didn't reply, but instead, pulled the car into reverse and drove out of the parking lot.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all turned to me for an explanation. I shrugged, I wasn't watching him during the time that this event happened, and I couldn't see the past.

Instead I looked into his future. I saw him driving to Alaska, to Tanya and the rest of the Denali coven. He was leaving us.

"Your leaving?" I whispered. I was astonished, ehat had caused this? Everyone stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Am I?" His words stung, as he kept his eyes on the road. I looked into his future. He was driving towards the Swan house, getting out of the car, eyes wide with hunger.

"Oh." It was all I could say to the image that grew clearer in my head. Search parties embarked through the forest looking for the girl they would never find. Edward told us to wait a careful amount of time before leaving.

"Oh." I said again as the vision kept getting unbearably clearer.

He was at the door now, opening it quietly so his prey wouldn't hear him. He walked through the house taking in her scent, watching her from the shadows as she made dinner in the bright yellow kitchen. Her scent was pulling him in closer, and then...

"Stop!" Edward groaned as I watched his future.

"Sorry." I really was, I hadn't meant to hurt him more than he needed. The vision abruptly changed to him driving down the snowy highway, through Alaska.

"I'll miss you" I said quietly. "No matter how short a time you're gone." He had to come back, I couldn't bear losing him like that. If I could, I would be sobbing right now, my brother, leaving, maybe to never return again.

The thought was unbearable, yet steadily becoming true. He needed to tell Carlisle.

"Drop us here." I instructed. "You should tell Carlisle yourself." He stopped the car immediately, and nodded. The others got out silently. I grabbed Edwards shoulder.

"You will do the right thing," I said quietly. "She's Charlie Swans only family. It would kill him, too."

"Yes," He said as I stepped out of the car. His visions changed steadily as he drove back into town. One minute he would be going to see Carlisle, the next he would be going to kill Isabella.

It was painful to watch him in agony, but I had faith that he would do what was right, I knew he would.

"What the hell was that Alice?" Rose demanded as we walked back into the house.

"He's leaving." I stated.

"Why?" they all murmured together.

"It's the new girl, Isabella. Her blood is like no other to him, he craves it too much to stand being near it, it kills him inside." I explained, making myself sad. Jasper didn't even bother to calm me.

"How long?" Jasper said, as his brow furrowed. I knew he meant, how long would Edward be gone, but I couldn't tell him, I didn't even know.

"I have no idea, he has no immediate plans to come back, at the moment. In fact, I don't even know if he ever plans on coming back." The shocked looks on the faces of my family were too hard to face, so I ran upstairs to my bedroom.

It seemed like hours that I watched Edwards future flicker before me until he finally made a decision. He was at the hospital now, talking to Carlisle.

I jumped up and smiled knowing he had made the right choice. Maybe he wouldn't need to leave now, I thought to myself, anxiously.

I checked his future, and frowned, he was still going to Alaska. None the less, he had made the right decision. I ran downstairs to tell everyone the news.

They were all seated on the couch pretending to watch the television when I saw them.

"He did it." I said their heads snapped up at my arrival.

"What do you mean?" Jasper said as he pulled me down beside him. I curled into his arms before speaking.

"He didn't kill her." The relaxation was immediate as it sunk in that we wouldn't have to leave.

* * *

**A/N: I finally got the spacing looking semi-normal! Anyways, i'm working hard on chapter two, it should be up either tonight or tomorrow, depending on the response from this chapter, and how quickly I can get the next one done, so review! I do not discourage constructive critisism, as long as you give me something to work on, help me make this story better! thanks!**


	2. Open Book

**Disclaimer: I will own Twilight when Robert Pattinson asks me to marry him.**

2. Open Book

We sat all night in silence, no one daring to move, until the sun was over head, covered by clouds.

We all climbed into the Volvo, that was now driven by Emmett, still in silence. Sitting their watching Emmett drive rather than Edward, looking back and seeing an empty seat, it was all unbearable.

The void left by my brothers departure was immense, uncomprehendable. I was not my usual self and my family took notice, but didn't care to say anything.

Edwards departure had taken a toll on the entire family, and when Carlisle had come home from the hosital he was just as sulken as the rest of us.

Hunting last night was the same way, silent. After we had gotten home everyone just took their positions on the couch again.

For once on my life I was releived when it was time for school, it would ease the tension. I frequently checked my brothers future, but it remained solid.

He was on his way to Alaska. It crushed my silent heart, to see him gone, in so much pain, because of one little girl. I knew Emmett, Jasper, and myself for that matter did not blame the girl for Edwards departure, but I couldn't say the same for Rosalie.

She was planning to talk to the Isabella today, she needed to be warned not to.

"Rose, you can' t talk to Isabella today." I said calmly.

"Why not?" Rosalie spat back as her teeth curled over her mouth.

"What would you tell her? 'Yeah, hi you don't know me but you made my brother leave because he is a vampire and he almost killed you. So now I hate you, Bye.' Yeah that would work out so well."

I knew what I had said got to her. She slumped in her seat and didn't reply. We were at school now, and we all fluidly arose from the car.

"See you at lunch." I whispered to Jasper as our lips met for a brief second. I sighed and turned towards my class.

The morning was uneventful as I watched Edward and Jaspers futures. Edwards stayed the same and Jasper never thought of killing humans, which pleased me.

It was soon time for lunch and I walked into the cafeteria with Rosalie, Emmett and Japer. It was weird not having Edward with us, and knowing it was not just due to him being off hunting.

I knew the rest of my family felt the same way. As I sat down I sighed, and started playing with my bagel. I looked up only to see Isabella looking at our table with dissapointment.

I couldn't understand why she had that look of sadness on her face, but it was definitly directed at us.

"Why are you confused Alice?" Jasper had sensed my confusion as I shook my head and mouthed "Nothing." He let it go, which made me feel relieved, I looked up at him to see a scowl on his face.

I giggled and brushed my lips against his. Emmett rolled his eyes at us and chuckled at us. School was the same as always, except for the fact that Edward was not present.

I was going to have to get used to it, and be myself again.

"Hey guys!" I said as I skipped towards the Volvo.

"What's with you?" Emmett wondered as he took in my happiness.

"I'm just being myself, like always." I mused, trying to keep the smile on my face. It was hard knowing that no one knew what I was really feeling, that no one could read my thoughts.

The smiled cracked into a hard line as I thought this.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy Alice, were all sad." Jasper said as he used his calming effect on me.

"I know but it's better if I atleast try to lighten up the mood." It would be better for all of us if we weren't so down.

We all looked at Isabella then, due to the loud grumble of her truck, then we got into the Volvo and sped home.

The rest of the week was uneventful; Edward was still in Alaska, Isabella still looked sad everytime she glanced at our table, and Jasper still had loads of self control.

It wasn't until Saturday that things started to change. Edward was coming home.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed as I ran down the hallway. "Carlisle, Edward is coming home!" I beamed at my adoptive father as he took in my words.

"Alice, are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"What did you see, exactly?"

"Edward was saying goodbye to Tanya, she asked where he was going and he said...home." I was bursting with joy now, and so was Carlisle, and everyone else, who had rushed downstairs when they heard my news.

"He...why...how...when?" Was all Emmett could say. We all loved Edward like a brother, and news of his return brought all of us great joy.

"Now." Everyone whipped around to see Edward standing in the doorway and suddenly all six of us were on top of him, giving a gigantic hug.

"I missed you sooo much, Edward!" I sqeeled.

"I know Alice." He replied as he made his way out of our hug.

"Never, ever leave again." Esme said, with a tone of contentment in voice.

"I don't know if I can keep my word on that." Edwards voice was strained, but his future showed him staying, for now.

_You will stay,_ I warned in my mind. He glanced at me and nodded with a crooked smile. _Will you come talk to me?_ He once again nodded and stepped away from Esme.

We walked outside together and sat by the river that flowed behind the house.

"It's great having you back. You can't even imagine how hard it has been for everyone." I tried to think about it, but the way I remembered this week, and the way it actually was, seemed like two parallel worlds.

"I know Alice, it wasn't just you that suffered."

"So, what are you going to do about tomorrow? How will you be near Isabella?" I couldn't comprehend how he would struggle through the class and not have to leave again.

"Bella, she will be difficult, but I will hunt tonight to prepare myself. I will get to class after her, so her scent does not flood the air, and I will hold my breath."

"You know, it might not be a bad idea to socialize with her," I remember how I had explained that to Jasper last week. "treat her like any other human, Edward."

"I will, Alice, thank you for your concern." I knew he really didn't want to talk tonight so I let him go back into the house, while I sat by the river for a little while longer.

I hadn't realized how long I had been sitting there until I looked up and saw the sun over head. I went inside to get ready, and the atmosphere was lighter than it had ever been in the house.

It seemed that everyone was happy that Edward had returned, and it had brought a new feel to the house.

We left for school a little while after that, and were there very quickly. As we pulled into the parking lot Edward sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder, like I did the night he left.

_You won't hurt her, Edward, I really do see that._ I wasn't lying to Edward, like had lied to Jasper the previous week, he really wouldn't hurt the Swan girl.

Edward smiled as he got out of the car and headed toward his first class. I was on edge all morning, looking at his future, making sure it wouldn't change.

I was releived when the lunch bell rang and I hopped out of my seat, making it to the cafeteria in record time. As I got there I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper whipping snowballs at each other from all directions.

I rolled my eyes and went to go stand with Rosalie, who was laughing at Emmett, who had just gotten hit in the face with a snowball thrown by Jasper.

"Your dead meat Hale!" Emmett said as he wiped the snow off his face. Emmett ran at Jasper who was already running towards the cafeteria.

Rose, Edward and I walked behind them laughing at the feeble chase. We entered the cafeteria, all laughing at Emmetts obvious fury, as we sat at our reglar table.

I looked at Bella then to see her staring at us, but she didn't look sad, no, it was more like shock. Was it due to Edward coming back?

Or that we were all laughing a little too loudly? Or was it something completely different? I dismissed these aligations as Emmett leaned towards Rosalie and I shaking his wet hair. We leaned away as the boys started laughing.

"Not funny Emmett." Rosalie grumbled as she wiped water from her face.

"I'm sorry, babe, did I ruin your make-up?" They were howling now and I couldn't totally supress a giggle. Rosalie glared at me and I straightened out.

"Be nice Emmett." I scolded, jokingly. I looked over at Bella who was still staring at us.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica Stanley asked as she followed Bellas gaze over to our table.

Edward looked up at her then, certainly knowing that Bella was thinking about him. Her head suddenly dropped to the table as their eyes met, and she blushed a deep red.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica said giggling into Bellas ear.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Bella replied, with her head still on the table. I looked at Edward, who didn't look the slightest bit angry. _Edward, why does she think that?_

Edward held up a finger under the table, signaling me to wait. I nodded and went back to listening to their conversation.

"No," Jessica seemed as confused as I was. "Should he be?" Jessica seemed very puzzled as she glanced over at our table to look at Edward.

"I don't think he likes me," Bella said as she lifted her head up to look at Jessica.

_Aww, Edward. You made her think your some kind of jerk. It must be the way you looked in Biology last time you saw her._

Edward didn't even look at me as I thought this, which was strange.

"The Cullens don't like anybody...well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." Did people really think we hated them?

When it was really them not coming near us? All their human instincts told them to stay away from us, but no one seemed to grasp that in their conscious minds enough to know that we didn't actually hate them.

"Stop looking at him." I giggled as Bella hissed at her friend. Edward finally glared at me, knowing their conversation was done. _So what does she think of you?_

"I don't know Alice." Edward whispered, looking at the table once again.

"She wasn't thinking about us at all, that entire conversation?" It seemed odd to not think about what you were speaking.

"Well, I don't know. I can't hear her mind, I tried but I don't hear anything, it's...empty." Edward looked puzzled as he said this, squinting at Bella.

"What? Not at all?" It seemed so unrealistic that just this one person was the only exception to his power.

He shook his head and the bell rang. Remember to talk to her. Edward nodded as he walked out of the cafeteria. I sighed and walked towards my English class, knowing I would be watching Edward the whole time.

He was set on talking to her which was good. He had gotten there after her but I didn't know if had talked yet because I couldn't hear their conversation.

I was on the opposite side of the school, which was rather frustrating. I watched his future, he hadn't thought about killing her yet.

He was going to ask her about her personal life, I could sense his strategy. It would be harder to kill her if he knew things about her.

They had stopped talking then, and that's when he started thinking about her throat. How easy it would be to whisper something to her, the go in for the kill.

People wouldn't notice, and he could say she passed out as an excuse for carrying her out of the classroom. I was worried now, he was planning on killing her, I had to get over there. Now. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Alice?" Mrs. Lower called from the front of the room.

"May I be excused, i'm feeling a little faint," I fanned myself as I said this.

"Alright Alice, would you like to call your parents?"

"No, I might feel better after I cool down." I said as I walked out of the classroom. I waited until I could no longer see the classroom to start running.

_Don't do it Edward_, I thoght as I made it near the science building. Just as I was about to enter the bell rang. I sighed, very releived as Bella walked out, Edward following right behind her.

I stuck my hand out and hit his rock hard chest.

"Where are you going? Your class is that way." I pointed in the opposite direction of Bella and he sighed.

I followed him to his next class to make sure he didn't veer off in the direction of the gym. School was over quickly, and I made my way to the parking lot.

I saw Bella getting into her beat-up old truck and Edward leaning against the Volvo staring at her. He chuckled as she almost hit the car next to her, and didn't stop until she was out of sight.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing. It was just funny." Edward said as he climbed into the Volvo. I rolled my eyes at him, something was up.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Two chapters in one day, I am genious. I might update tomorrow, but if not I don't think I can update until Friday, due to work and family that is coming to visit. Anyways, REVIEW!! I have no reviews tear I don't care if it says my story sucks, just give me something!**


	3. Phenomenon

**A/N: No reviews yet...is the story that awful? I don't mind flames, really I don't.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would marry it, I am currently single, hence I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

3. Phenomenon

The drive home was silent as I tried to figure out the emotion I had seen on Edwards face before we left. It had been something I had never seen before, and he had been laughing, which I missed.

Edward rarely ever laughed. I frowned as we pulled into our driveway, I hadn't figured it out yet.

"That usually means you should stop trying, Alice." Edward said as he walked towards the house.

I scowled at him, there was obviously something he didn't want me to know. _What is your problem? I just want to know what you felt, your hiding something._

It's not like he loved her or anything...but what if he did?

"Alice, I am not hiding anything and I don't _love_ her." Edward spat at me. He said love as if he wasn't sure, or that his feelings hadn't progressed that far yet.

"Well there is something going on between you and Isabella." I said as I walked towards my room.

"It's Bella, not Isabella." Edward whispered, I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that, but it made me grin. Edward sighed at my thoughts and I stifled a giggle.

Could he really have feelings for the Swan girl? The girl that had drove him out of here in the first place? A human?

* * *

"Alice hurry up!" Edward screamed from downstairs. "We have to leave now, or we will be late for school." He was such a goody-good.

I sighed and quickly picked out my outfit for school, a blue long sleeved shirt, and black jeans. "Why are _you_ so anxious? Could it be that you want to see Bella?" I asked, Jasper and I laughed together as I said this.

"What is your problem Alice? I cold care less if I saw Bella"

"Your a rotten liar, Edward Cullen." I accused, as I walked towards the Volvo. It was very obvious that he was lying, and even if it wasn't Jasper had sensed it. Edward rolled his eyes.

_You know i'm right, Everyone knows i'm right._ I knew Edward was trying to ignore my thoughts, and it irritated me.

We got to school just as Bella was getting out of her truck. Edward hopped out and leaned against the Volvo, watching her. _Don't stand there for too long, she'll get scared._

Edward glared at me but kept his focus on Bella, who was standing by the back end of her truck, looking at her tires. _Snow chains, wow interesting._

It was then that I heard the squeel of Tyler Crowly's van inching towards Bella. She just stood there, frozen in shock, I winced as I waited for the impact, but it never came.

Instead Bella was flung out of the way, and the van stopped inches away from her, and the other figure that was with her. Edward.

How could he do that? People must have seen, there was no way they couldn't have, he was four parking spots away, and then all the sudden he was with her.

I, along with the rest of my family, had looks of horror and disgust on our faces. We were furious with our brother, who just exposed us for what we were.

As I looked around though, it seemed that no one had noticed, silly, unobservant humans. The fact that no one had noticed didn't wash the anger of any of our faces, Rosalies especially.

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Do you have any idea what you just did?! What if some one had seen that, what if someone had figured out we weren't human?_ Edward glanced over at us then, looking ashamed.

_Explain when we get home, just get yourself out of this mess right now._ He nodded and helped Bella onto the stretcher of the ambulance that had just arrived.

As she was being hoisted up into the ambluance, Bella glanced at us, looking frightened. I assumed we did probably look odd, with our masks of rage, and no concern for our brothers well being.

"I cannot believe him!" Rosalie shouted as we walked towards the school.

"He is going to be in serious trouble!" Emmett growled.

"His emotions were so screwed up, just like him! Why would he do that?!" Jasper screamed as he intwined our hands.

"I think he loves her." I whispered. They all looked at me with confused looks on their faces. "I mean, he just saved his life, risking his own."

"And ours! Never forget _that._" Rosalie hissed under her breath. I looked down, in defeat.

She was right, if someone would have been observant enough to notice him, we would all be in danger right now.

"Let's not mention anything to anyone, and go about the day as if this never happened. If someone confronts any of us about it, we will leave. Forever. Deal?" I said.

They all nodded and departed to their classes. I could see Bellas future, she was planning to talk to Edward privately. _Oh, brilliant Bella, are you trying to get yourself killed._

I decided I would call Edward at lunch, and make sure things were okay. The day proceded quickly, and no one seemed to bother My family, or myself for that matter.

It was very relieving, maybe no one even knew he had saved her, maybe they thought that she had just jumped out of the way by herself. I shook these thoughts out of my mind and dialed Edwards number.

"What, Alice?" He hissed through the phone.

"What is your problem? I saw Bella planning to talk to you, did she?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And..."

"And, nothing, Alice." "What did she say, Edward? I wan't to know." I was slightly whining now, this usually worked.

"Later, Alice. I'm on my way back to the house right now"

"Ugh, fine Edward, but son't think you can hide from me," I warned before tucking the phone back into my pocket.

No one spoke at lunch, I assumed, like me, that they were all thinking about this morning. Why had he done that? Was it due to my earlier prediction? Did he really feel an attraction to the Swan girl?

I would need to wait for those answers until I got home.

Releif showered me once again as the bell rang, signaling school was over. Everyone was already in the Volvo when I got there, eager to get home.

I knew everyone was going to blow up on Edward, but I wasn't sure if that really was the best thing to do. None of us had heard his side of the story, and it was worth a listen.

"Umm, guys?" They all looked at me. "Can we try to be civil when we get home? Maybe listen to what he has to say before you explode in his face"

"Not a chance," They all said together. I pouted knowing there was no way to convince them to hear Edward out. I was a little worried when we pulled into the driveway, not knowing what I would fins when we walked in the door.

"EDWARD CULLEN, GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN HERE!! _NOW._" Rosalie shouted as we entered the house. Edward walked down the stairs, he looked frightened as we walked towards him. It was instant chaos.

"How could you put us in danger like that"

"You put everyones lives in Jeopardy"

"Smooth move Edward, rotect the girl you hate, instead of your beloved family"

"EVERYONE STOP!" I yelled. They all fell silent, and stared at me waiting for me to continue. "Edward, would you like to share your side of the story?" Edward nodded calmly,

"Do any of you realize what would have happened if that car hit her? Her blood would be everywhere. Do you really think I could stop myself from feeding if that happened? I don't think any of us could have, so DO NOT accuse me of not caring for any of you," Edward said in a fast, deep voice.

Everyone looked shocked including myself. Why had I not thought of that reason? Was I really stupid enought to over look that?

"I guess I didn't think of it like that." Emmett whispered.

"I pressume you didn't," Edward said before stalking up the stairs to his bedroom. I instantly felt terrible for jumping to conclusions and went up to apologize. I nocked on his door a few times, but he didn'r answer. I knocked again, harder this time.

"Go away Alice," He groaned. _I just want to talk for a minute Edward. That's all, just please let me talk to you?_ He opened the door and I cheerfully went and sat on his bed. _Is that the real reason why you saved her._

"Yeah, Alice it was." Edward sighed.

"I think your lying"  
"I am not lying, why else would I save her?" Edward hissed.  
"Because you couldn't bear to let her go." I knew I was getting to him, he stiffened at my words.

Instead of replying he shot his finger at the door, signaling for me to leave. _I will find out._

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I am internally kicking myself for staying up so late to do this, seeing as how I have to work at seven tomorrow morning, but I wanted to finish it seeing as how I won't be on the computer for a couple of days, due to family issues. I hope you like it PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! I will get down on my knees, and beg if it means I get just one little review.**


	4. Invitations

**Disclaimer: Would I really write something as cheesy as Breaking Dawn? No. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

4. Invitations

"Bella will say hello to you today," I told Edward as we pulled into the parking lot. "She had a dream about you."

Edward shot up at my words and I smiled. _I'm not telling you what it was about._ He looked at me furiously, spun on his heels, and stormed away from me.

I coldn't help but laugh then, at how angry he was. Bellas dream was odd, but rather interesting. Edward was glowing, just out of reach, Bella tried and tried to touch him, but never quiet did.

Hopefully Edward didn't hear that, it was much too fun taunting him.

* * *

"So, what did Bella want?" I asked as we crowded into the Volvo. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "What is that supposed to mean Edward?" He was making me angry now, why wouldn't he tell me?

"Just returning the favor." He scoffed. This was about the dream, I knew it was, and I knew instantly he had heard my thoughts about it this morning.

"You know about the dream! Now tell me what she said!" I demanded in a high pitched voice, much to the dislike of my family.

"But you see little sister, I found out on my own, you really never did tell me." Edward smiled wickedly and laughed under his breath.

"Will you tell me what you talked about if I tell you about the dream." He shook his head.

"Too late now." He was such a jerk! _I'll tell Jessica Stanley you want to propose to her, but are against teenage marriage._ "Fine! She said 'Hello, Edward.'" Yes! I dragged it out of him. _Score fifty Alice, score twenty-four Edward._

"And..."

"That's it," He said with a smile.

"I begged for you to tell me the answer to something I already knew?!" I was furious! I knew Bella was going to say hello to Edward, but for him not to even carry on the conversation was just absurd, he did love her afterall.

"Would you stop, Alice? I really don't love Bella, she is a mere...aquantance," He smirked at his choice of words and continued, "If I loved her, I wouldn't have come back from Alaska. I would have kept her safe." I rolled my eyes.

He was in denial, but he would come around soon enough. He sighed and glared at me. _You'll accept it sooner or later._ We were at the house and I ran inside to tell Esme the news.

"ESME!!" I yelled as I ran towards the kitchen.

"What is it, Alice, love"

"Edward is in _love_ with Bella Swan"

"Alice, that is a very strong word, have you even talked to Edward"

"Yep. You talk to him if you don't beleive me. Of course he will deny it, but you can tell he is lying," I told Esme, before walking up to my room to do my homework.

* * *

The snow had dissapeared now, and Rosalie and I were very releived. Bella and Edward hadn't talked again, which was very frustrating.

They really shoud not deny their feelings like this, even if the rest of the family, excluding Esme and myself, did not approve.

Edward had not made plans to kill the girl in over a month, he was trying very hard...maybe preparing to be closer with her?

"Alice, I am standing right here, you realize that don't you?" I looked up to see Edward glaring angrily at me.

"Sorry," I said cheerfully and walked off to class. The day was very boring, as usual, until lunch. Edward was definitly going to talk to Bella today, I hadn't seen it but I could feel it, like they were magnetically attracted to one another.

_Tell me after class okay?_ He shook his head and I furrowed my brow. _EDWARD!! You will tell me after class._ He sighed, and nodded as he got up and headed towards biology.

I sat in last period watching the clock when I saw what Edward had planned. He was going to rush out of class to be the first one in the parking lot, and cut Bella off, to wait for us to reach the car.

It would be then that Tyler Crowly would ask her to the dance, and she would refuse, like she had with Mike and Eric. I chuckled at Edwards prank, he had finally got his funny back.

The prank went exactly as he had planned, except for the fact that Bella almost rammed her dinosaur truck into the Volvos bumper, which would have made Edward very mad.

* * *

"Edward Cullen!" I hissed from my room. I had just seen his future and I was very, very pleased.

"What?"

"Your asking Bella if she will go to Seattle with you!" It was not a question, for I already knew the answer.

"Well, I-I don't want her to er...you know, die or anything."

"She wouldn't die! and that is so not the reason, you totally just want to spend time with her!"

I didn't wait for his reply as I walked out of the room in a fit of giggles, but I heard it anyways,

"We have to leave a little early for school tomorrow, so I can ask her." He sounded like a child.

"You better hunt tonight, Edward, it's been almost a week." I called from my bedroom, where Jasper and I sat down to watch a movie.

* * *

We arrived at school twenty minutes earlier than we usually did, which greatly irritated Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

"I really don't see why we need to be her so early, Edward has lost his mind if he thinks we will allow this," Rosalie spat at me.

"It is rather unorthodox for him to be with a human, Alice, and I know you are taking his side, but please listen to ours." Jasper said as he calmed me.

I hadn't even said one word, and they had ambushed me, and Edward stood by the car, laughing at my distress. We all turned to look at the noise that was getting louder and louder, Bellas truck.

My families attention turned towards Edward, and then to Bella.

"Don't do it Edward, I'm warning you," Emmett whispered as Edward walked towards the truck. Edward snorted, shook his head, and proceeded.

I watched as Bella fumbled with her keys, and dropped them in a puddle. Edward was at her side in a second, and had picked them up before she even had time to reach for them. I smiled at Bellas amazement,

"How do you do that?" She asked in awe.

"Do what?" Edward obviously knew what she was going to say but kept the curious look on his face.

"Appear out of thin air." I laughed at her reply and headed to class, I could still faintly hear their conversation from the cafeteria.

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." Edward was so cheesy, it made me laugh even harder, causing people to stare.

I hurried off to class, knowing I would get details later, but not at lunch, definitly not then.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy!! Just Kidding, you all know why they can't talk at lunch. Anyways, I am very sorry this chapter is crappy, I did it ina rush, in my closet. Family, work, and Moonlight don't co-incide very well. Anyways, review if you wold like, I don't expect people to, this chapter really did suck. For the sake of updating, and non-savable files, I decided I would post this. Enough rambling though, I hope you enjoy the story, The next chapter will be better, longer, and it will be up sometimes this week. Tuesday-ish?**


	5. Blood Type

**A/N: W-O-W I didn't expect any response for the last chapter...it kinda sucked. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed and put the story on their alert list, it's greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. End of story.**

* * *

5. Blood Type

Edward was planning to go to Bellas house tonight. But why?

"Edward! Wait!"

"What Alice?" He sounded annoyed.

"Why are you going to her house?"

"I don't know, I want to see her, okay?"

"You are so in love," I said as I rolled my eyes. "I'll be watching, be back soon." He nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

The countdown to lunch was unbearable, I couldn't wait to see Edwards plan unfoil. He was planning on sitting with Bella at lunch, because he couldn't go to Biology.

By third period my entire family had heard the buzz about the blood testing going on in Edwards biology class, and we all vowed to stay away from that building, including Edward.

I knew how dissapointed Edward would be that he could not see Bella, which is why I assume he is sitting with her at lunch.

I sighed in releif when the bell rang, I was probably more excited for lunch the Edward himself, although my family disagreed.

"Stupid Edward, how dare he put our lives in danger, _my_ life in danger." Rosalie grumbled to her self as we sat at our table.

"I agree with Rose, lets take him down when we get home Jasper!" Emmetts voice was rising as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Hmm, Agreed." Jasper said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes as I watched Edward sit at a table across the room from us, hoping it would be far enough away that we wouldn't hear what he was saying.Like that would happen, we would be all ears today.

_Good luck Edward!_ I watched as Bella walked calmly over to the table to sit with my brother, risking both their lives.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" Edward said with a huge grin on his face, he was definitly enjoying this more than he should. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, it was unbearable.

_To have a conversation you might actually say something._ Edward still didn't talk, but the silence was broken with Bellas words.

"This is different," She seemed unsure what to say, very nervous. _Let her know she is welcome, don't let her be nervous._

I knew I would get yelled at for my constant tips later, but Edward really had no clue what he was doing. He would thank me for my expertise later.

"Well..." He started to say, "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

_What kind of statement was that? More comments like that, and she will start to figure out we are not human!_ Edward really did need to be more careful about what he said arond Bella, he should know that.

_She has no clue what your talking about, that's good, lets keep it that way._ My thoughts were soon reflected in Bellas words,

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," She pointed out. _Drop the subject Edward, she is a clever girl._ "I know." Edward said with a smile,

"I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you." I definitly didn't mean that subject, that would lead him nowhere.

"They'll survive." Bella said. I looked up at her group of friends that were glaring at her and Edward.

"I may not give you back, though." Edward cautioned with a wicked glint in his eyes. _Edward, enough with the cryptic messages, your leading her on too much._

Bella gulped, and Edward laughed to lighten up the mood.

"You look worried." He chuckled.

"No," Her voice cracked as she said this. _Look what you did, you've frightened her. Fix it._ I could sense how annoying I was being, but he really did suck at this, it was rather funny.

"Surprised, actually...what brought all this on?"

"I told you -- I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." Stupid brother, he was ruining us, she already has theories as to what we are. Silly theories, but theories none the less.

"Giving up?"

"Yes -- giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may." I had a feeling that was directed towards me but I brushed it off, I had more important things to worry about.

_Please, try and change the subject Edward, for me, for us._ "You lost me again"

"I always say too much when I'm talking to you -- that's one of the problems." Understatement of the year Edward! Why was he not changing the subject!

"Don't worry -- I don't understand any of it," She wasn't lying, her theory was that Edward was mix between Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker, very unoriginal.

"I'm counting on that."

"So, in plain English, are we friends now?" _I know you want to be more than friends Edward, tell her that._

"Freinds...," Edward hesistated as he said this, obviously debating telling her that he liked her more than that. Telling her he loved her.

"Or not," Poor Bella, she was being mislead. _Take on of two paths Edward, tell her you would like to be more than friends, or warn her that you are not a good friend for her, that she is in danger being around you._

He instantly chose the second path.

"Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you nowthat I'm not a good friend for you." My family was pleased with his answer.

"Finally he realizes or perspective." Japer whispered. I sighed, I have never met less suportive creatures in my life.

"You say that alot," Bella pointed out.

"Yes, because your not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to beleive it. If your smart, you'll avoid me."

_Edward she took that last part the wrong way, be careful how you word things around her, she finds deeper meanings in simple words._

"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too." _Told you she took it the wrong way._

Edward smiled apologetically to Bella.

"So, as long as I'm being...not smart, we'll try to be friends"

"That sounds about right." Edward was lucky he fixed that so easily, and he changed the sbject, it was very impressive.

"What are you thinking?" He asked after a long pause.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are." I saw what she suspected, nothing close to the truth. _Don't be alarmed, she doesn't have it right, and don't look so scared._

"Are you having any luck with that?" His tone was still off, even though I reassured him she had it wrong. He should definitly be calm now, she was blushing.

"Won't you tell me?" He pleaded. She shook her head,

"Too embarrasing"

"That's _really_ frustrating you know," He sounded genuinly angry.

"No," She disagreed.

"I can't _imagine_ why that would be frustrating at all -- just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking even if all the while they're making cryptic remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean...now, why would that be frustrating?"

_She has a temper doesn't she?_ I laughed as Edward grimaced at her.

"Or better," How much more could she have?

"say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things -- from saving your lifeunder impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and never eplained any of that, either, even after he promised. That, also, would be _very_ non-frustrating."

_Told she is very perceptive, a little too perceptive. Think before you speak alright?_

"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you"

"I don't like double standards." _She's cooling down, be civilized now._ Edward unexpectadly laughed, I wondered why, and apparently so did Bella.

"What?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend thinks I'm being unpleasant to you -- he's debating wether or not to come break up our fight." _Mature Edward, very mature._

But sure enough Mike Newton _was_ debating wether or not to come get Bella.

"I don't know who you're talking about," She said coldly. "But I'm sure your wrong , anyway"

"I'm not. I told you most people are easy to read"

"Except me, of course." _She suspects you can read minds, Edward. She has for a while._

"Yes. Except for you." He said, becoming suddenly curious. "I wonder why that is." _Stop staring, she's getting freaked out, Now say something!_

"Aren't you hungry"

"No." She didn't want to tell him that her stomach was full of butterflies, that was cute. "You?" Our table started snickering, and I could see Edward holding back laughter as well.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked, hesitantly. Hmm, she just wants him to warn her next time he ignores her, atleast it was nothing major.

"That depends on what you want"

"It's not much," She said. _It really isn't, don't be frightened._

"I just wondered...if you could warn me beforhand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good. Just do I'm prepared."

"That sounds fair." Edward said calmly. _See nothing to be worried about, Eddie._ I laughed at his nickname, that he despised. I would be in trouble tonight.

"Thanks"

"Then can I have one answer in return?" _Edward! It's rude to trick things out of people!_

"One"

"Tell me _one_ theory"

"Not that one." She was internally kicking herself right now.

"You didn't qualify, you just promised one answer." He reminded her.

"And you've broken promises yourself," she said. _She is right, you know._

"Just one theory -- I won't laugh." _Yes you will, this one is hilarious!_

"Yes you will." Even she knew he would laugh at the theory. It was too late now though, he was dazzling her.

"Please?" He breathed, as he leaned towards her.

"Er, what?" I laughed at his abilitly to make her mid go blank like that.

"Please tell me just one little theory?"

"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?" My entire family, including myself, burst out laughing, it was amazing that Edward still hadn't cracked.

"That's not very creative," Edward scoffed.

"I'm sorry, that's all ive got," she still seemed a little dazed.

"Youre not even close," he stifled a giggle.

"No spiders"

"Nope"

"And no radioactivity?" She really needed to stop thinking super heroes.

"None"

"Dang," she sighed.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either," We all cracked up again, including Edward this time.

"Your not supposed to laugh, remember?" Bella reminded him.

"I'll figure it out eventually," she warned. _Edward she's serious, do everything in your power to make sure she doesn't._ Our entire table was slick with worry now.

"I wish you wouldn't try." He said seriously.

"Because...?" She trailed off.

"What if i'm not a superhero? What if i'm the bad guy?" _When I said do everything in your power to make sure she didn't find out, I did not mean give her hints._

"Oh," she whispered. "I see." We all went stiff, did she really see? No, we were all good, she didn't quite see everything, but Edward was not helping our cause.

"Do you?" He sounded frantic and worried. _Calm Edward, she doesn't see everything._

"Your dangerous?" She guessed. "But not bad," she had no idea how bad he was. "No, I don't beleive your bad."

"Your wrong" Edward murmured. I realized that we had gotten carried away in the conversation, and it was time to go to class.

_What ever you do, don't go to class._ I warned, before walking out of the cafeteria.

The blood testing was not going smoothly for Bella, she was on the verge of fainting. Mr. Banner was going to get someone to take her to the nurse, Mike Newton.

That would infuriate Edward, but it wouldn't wreck his chances. Edward is planning on taking Bella to the nurse as he sees Mike dragging her on the sidewalk.

He also, for a moment, planned on kicking Mike in the face, but shook that out of his head quickly.

They were in the nurses office now, and Lee Stephens was heading in, but unlike Bella he pricked his finger, this would be problematic for Bella and Edward.

Edwards thoughts reamained on keeping Bella safe and trying to ignore the blood as he warned Bella to go out into the main office. I furrowed my brow as their futures changed.

He was going to take her home, and she would allow him to. She planned on taking her truck, but he wouldn't allow it. Oh, great, I would be bringing it home to her later tonight.

She invited him to go to La Push with her, thank goodness he planned on saying no. I couldn't image what it would mean for us if he broke the treaty and crossed onto the wolves territory.

The rest of their drive remained uneventful, she quizzed him on his life, but said nothing that hinted she knew we weren't human, I was releived at that. I jumped as the bell rang, ending class.

I headed towards the parking lot where my family sat, looking irritated. Edward was not back yet, and it was raining rather hard.

"Does he care for no one but himself? What a selfish creature, putting a girl before his very own family. Look at my hair!" Rosalie grumbled.

Thankfully Edward pulled up then, and we drove home in silence._ They don't plan on speaking to you for a while._ Edward nodded. _At least they won't blow up on you later, right?_

"Yes, Alice," he whispered.

* * *

"Your planning on going back again tonight?" His future told me that he would go back to Bellas house for the night.

"Yes, I do plan on that"

"Oh, Edward! You love her don't you?"

"No, Alice, I just want her to be safe"

"You can't deny it forever, Edward. Love has a way of putting itself before everything else in life. It's uncontrollable." He sighed, and shook his head at me.

He would come arond eventually, it was in his future. I smiled as I walked out of his room, knowing he would be just as complete as the rest of us soon.

**A/N: Ugh. That was a rather long and boring chapter to right!, Oh well, the next one will be a little better, and shorter as well. I still cant beleive the last chapter generated so many reviews! Lets try for twenty? I'll aim low so I don't get dissapointed. Don't expect the next chapter until Sunday-ish, I have a lotl going on, anyways make sure you click the periwinkle button and review!! Thanks sooooo much for reading and supporting my story!!**


	6. Scary Stories

**A/N: Bleh, this chapter will be short, and uninteresting. I know I promised it to be better, but I don't think it will be. There has been a lot going on lately and i'm a little physically and emotionally worn out, so bear with me. In return for taking so long to update I will do two or three chapters by this time tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own a really cute sweater.**

* * *

6. Scary Stories

Bella walked in as Jasper, Rosalie, and I were talking. I knew Jasper sensed her dissapointment, Edward was not at school today. Him and Emmett went hunting for grizzlies, Emmetts favorite.

"It's absurd, and wrong!" Rosalie hissed, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Really? Is it? It wasn't wrong when you found Emmett." Jasper whispered, as he glared at Rose. It was annoying, how these two always bickered. I figured it was best to stay out of it until I needed to step in.

"That's different," She shot back.

"How? I see no difference. Edward loves a human, just like you loved Emmett."

"How would you know Jasper? You were off killing innocent humans when it happened!" Rosalies voice was getting louder now, but Jasper didn't reply. Instead, he just ducked his head in remorse.

"Rose," I said calmly.

"Its not like it isn't true." She snapped.

"But that doesn't make it any more fair to bring it up." Rosalie had no argument to this, and the table fell silent. We didn't move our heads apart though, to create the illusion that we were still talking.

The remainder of lunch passed by quickly, and we all headed our seperate ways.

* * *

"No, Edward, she hasn't died." I spat through the phone. Edward had called every ten minutes for the past two days, and it was becoming very irritating.

"If she does I will call you, I am turning my phone off now, so I can enjoy my evening." I said as I heard him growl through the phone.

"Alice don-" I snapped the phone shut before he could finish, and took the battery out before he could phone back. Edward and Emmett would be home in a few hours so I watched a movie with Jasper while we waited.

"Alice." I heard someone call, about two hours later. Crap, Edward was home.

"Hey Eddie!" I said as I sprinted down the stairs.

"If you call me that one more time-" Jasper shot infront of me before Edward could finish his sentance, but I pushed back infront of him.

"You were saying?" I smirked.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"Oh, and Edward?"

"Yeah Alice?" He stopped halfway up the stairs to turn and glare at me.

"It will be sunny on Monday, so if you want to see Bella, I suggest you go tonight." Before I was even done, he was out the door, and off to Bellas house.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him before we all departed to our rooms. I would need to talk to Rose, she was the only one who still didn't think that Edward belonged with Bella.

I was definitly the most supportive, but everyone, other than Rosalie, agreed it was best for him to be with her.

I sprinted up to Rosalies room and knocked on her door.

"Come in Alice," she said. I opened the door to find her sprawled across the bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey, I was um, wondering if we could talk?" I asked as I walked over to the bed.

"Sure, about what?"

"Edward...and Bella."

"What about them?" She spat. I could feel the coldness in her voice, and it was heartbreaking.

"Don't you love him, Rose?"

"Yes, he's always been a brother to me."

"Then why won't you let him be happy?" I was almost pleading now, but she didn't seem to notice.

"And risk my happiness. Risk everyones happiness? I don't think so Alice."

"Please, Rose. No one wants to look into his eyes again, if he loses her. He loves her, this is the first time I have seen him this happy."

"This is wrong Alice! She is a human, she isn't like us!" She was shouting now, but no one dared to come in and stop her.

"Rose, Jasper was right at lunch. It's no different than what you went through with Emmett."

"Fine, Alice, take their side. But just know if it was the other way around, I would take your side, and help my beloved sister."

"But it was me against everyone else before, Rose. And you didn't take my side, you went with the rest of the group."

"That wasn't the same, you were fighting for the wrong side, I am fighting for what is right, for what is _normal._" She wasn't giving up with this, she was very one-sided.

"Rose, there is nothing normal about us." I knew my welcome was over-stayed and I rose from her bed, and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Gahhh, that was horrible. The next one will suck too, just saying. Chapter eight will be better though, it's easier to write with guidlines. These chapters have no Bella and Edward interaction though, so I have nothing to work with. Anyways please review, I only got seventeen last time, I want twenty!!**


	7. Nightmares

A/N: I know you expected a chapter, and your going to kill me now, but I am officially skipping Chapter Seven. Say goodbye to Nightmares. I am including what happened in Chapter Seven, in the beggining of Chapter Eight. Sorry, this is a dumb A/N and you all hate me now, but the next chappy will be up before Tuesday, I promise. And if it isn't I give you permission to come to my house mobstyle with pitchforks and crap. 


	8. Port Angelas

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter being an A/N, but really, nothing happens in that chapter, soooo chapter 8 will include the tiny conversation that would have been chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: Chagrin is not in my vocabulary, therefor I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

8. Port Angelas

Me and Edward laughed as we saw that Mike was planning to ask Bella on a date this morning.

"He never gives up does he?" I asked as I rolled over on Edwards bed.

"I don't think he would give up if I married Bella!" I propped my elbow up and turned on my side to face him.

"So are you planning to do that?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Do what Alice?"

"Marry her." I smiled, that was definitly in the future.

"Oh, please, Alice. That wouldn't, no, couldn't happen." I rolled my eyes and continued looking through my classmates futures.

"Bella is going to Port Angelas tomorrow night." I could already see he would be following her, how corny.

"Good to know, Alice."

"That's what I'm here for, but just remember, Bella is a big girl, she doesn't need you around every second."

"Really? I think she does."

"Sure, Edward." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. _You just don't like being away from her._ I heard a growl as I headed down the hallway.

* * *

"Bye, Eddie, have fun on your stalker non-date!" Emmett called from the top of the stairs.

"Shut it Emmett." Edward growled as he walked towards the door.

"Edward, take this cell phone, if anything happens in your future that is...well, you know, I will call you." I said as I handed him a black cell phone. He nodded and walked out the door.

The second he left we all scrambled towards the living room, as I watched his future, and filled them in on what was going on. He was there in record time, and had begun to watch Bella.

"He is watching them try on dresses." I told them.

"Oh yeah, that's not perverted and creepy, at all." Emmett said as he rolled his eyes. I threw a pillow at him.

"He is watching from outside the dressing rooms sicko!" I squeeled.

"What is Bella doing?" Asked Carlisle.

"Umm...Oh! She is planning on asking if it's normal for us to miss school alot."

"Figures she'd ask about us, Edward is giving her too much information." Rosalie grumbled.

"Wait, now she is planning to go off alone, to a bookstore. Maybe I should call Edward." I said, as I pulled out my phone.

"Don't you think he would notice if she left?" Esme asked.

"I guess," I put away the phone, and went back to watching their futures. Edward still hadn't moved, which caused me to worry. Jiust then he seemed to notice her abscence, and headed towards the bookstore.

"Uh-oh." I whispered. Edward and Bellas futures were not good.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Some...people, are following Bella, and Edward can't find her."

"Call him, Alice." Esme said. I dialed his number, there was no need to tell the family his phone was dead, they all heard the message through the phone.

I was so stupid! How could I forget to check if the phone was charged, now Bella was in trouble, and Edward couldn't find her. We waited in silence for a few minutes, and finally Edward found her.

"He found her! But, he is planning to kill the humans are there. Wait, now he is planning to take Bella to dinner, because he knows if he is alone, he will track sown the men and kill him."

"Good, atleast he is _trying_ to do the right thing." Carlisle said.

"By doing the wrong thing?" Rosalie spat back. She looked very angry, but I knew why. All she wants is to be human again, and that's what Bella has.

"Rose, he is saving Bella, and the other humans, how is that wrong?" Emmett asked.

"Because, she shouldn't be part of his life at all!" Rosalie screamed, as she ran up the stairs, Emmett following close behind.

"He's making Bella distract him, so he won't think about those men back there." I said.

"She is planning on asking him about his mind-reading," I told them.

"Sh-she knows?" Jasper seemed more shocked that I was. I just nodded.

"No one has ever figured that out!" Carlisle objected.

"She is the most observant human I have ever seen, Edward doesn't give her enough credit."

"Now what are they doing?" Asked Jasper.

"She is jus aking him alot of questions about tonight, and such, but soon he is going to tell her that it is his turn to ask the questions," I snickered.

Of course, he would have millions of questions for her, I could see them all now.

"Nothing major?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"Alright, keep watching, if anything ot of the ordinary happens, I will be in my office, alright?" I nodded and we all went our seperate ways. I continued to watch them.

They had left the restraunt and were on their way home, Edward was now asking questions. Bella was being stubborn though, pleading for him to let her ask one more. I giggled, and Jasper came in.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he sat down beside me on the bed.

"Bella, she is being stubborn."

"She does seem like the stubborn type." We laughed together, and continued to watch them.

"You know, I really wish he would just bring her home to meet us, or atleast introduce her to us." Jasper sighed, obviously disagreeing. He underestimated himself sometimes, it made me sad.

"Don't be sad Alice. I just don't think I can handle her being that close, right now." I nodded, and went back to watching them.

That's when I saw something I wasn't planning on. It was something we had all feared, and now it had happened.

Jasper looked confused by my worry, but I shot up from the bed, and out the door.

"Umm...CARLISLE!!" I yelled as I ran towards the office. This was not good, not good at all.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! No pitchforks for me! Anyways, I might do the next chapter tomorrow, if I have time, but if not, I will do it Wednsday. REVIEW!! **

**EDIT: Sorry if you read this before I edited it! I posted it and then remembered I didn't edit, but then I got busy with my work stuff, and forgot. Now you have seen the raw version of my work. It is crap, and the XXX that was there before I edited i meant to be italics. I use notepad because I dont have Word so I have to use the XXX so I know where to put italics. Again, sorry if you read it before it was edited.**


	9. Theory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or that sweater. It got run over by a car.**

* * *

9. Theory

"Alice! Alice, what is going on?" Carlisle asked as I bolted into his office.

"Carlisle, sh-she...," I stuttered. I took a seat in the large leather chair that was placed across the room from Carlisles desk. My tense movements caused the chair to squeak underneath me.

"Alice, we need to know what is going on. Now, take deep breathes and explain what happened," Carlisle suggested.

"It's Bella, she knows," I whispered. Before I could continue the rest of the family was in the office. Every single one of them looked furious, as if ready to kill me, or better, Edward.

"Let us all discuss this in the living room," Carlisle said, motioning his hand towards the door. Everyone briskly nodded and hurried down to the living room.

"What the hell is going on Alice?" Emmett demanded. I took a deep breath and looked at all of their angry, yet curious eyes.

"Bella knows what we are, but the thing is I don't think Edward told her. It was not in his future, and knowing Edward, he wouldn't make a split decision on something so major," I explained. They all seemed to ease up a little, but were still rigid.

"So how did she find out?" Asked Jasper. Before I could answer a wave of calmness flowed through me, and everyone else, making them relax more.

"I have no idea. Maybe she really did figure it out on her own," I shrugged.

"Great! Now we have to start over, and kill the girl!" Rosalie spat. Emmett took her in his arms and she violently pushed her way to the opposite end of the couch.

"Rose, it doesn't have to be that way," I pleaded.

"How else do you presume we go about the situation, _sister?_" She hissed, teeth clenched to the point where it might hurt if a human tried it.

"Look, let's wait until Edward gets home, maybe he can fill us in on how she found out," I offered. A low growl came from her chest and she narrowed her eyes.

"Unless you want to involve the beloved Volturi in this, I suggest we figure something out. Fast." She muttered. Esme shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

I knew how much she hated seeing any of us fight. I understood that she loved us like her own children, but I don't know if Rose held the same knowledge.

I curled into Jasper, who was concentrating hard on keeping everyone calm. I knew it must be hard for him, considering the situation.

"It's not like they will come through the door at this very moment and kill us all! We have time to discuss this, like _civilized_ beings," I protested.

Rosalie let out a small burst of air and turned her head away from everybody. Carlisle looked deep in thought, but his future held nothing of interest.

He, like everybody else, was planning to talk to Edward when he got home.

Emmett was bottling his anger, planning to release it at full force on Edward when he returned, which would be in a matter of seconds.

Everyone held their breath as the doorknob turned and opened. Edward stood, knowing exactly was was coming.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Rosalie was the first to shout.

"I didn-" he started to say.

"YOU WILL NOT APPEAL TO ANYONE WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!" Emmett boomed.

"But I didn't tell her!" Edward spat at them, walking towards me.

"Tell them! Tell them she found out by herself!" Edward demanded, pointing his finger inches from my face.

"I already did, they don't believe me," I whispered.

"Everybody, settle down. Let's give Edward a chance to voice his side of the story," Carlisle spoke with heavy disapproval in his voice.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Edward said. He paced back and forth, trying to decide what to say, and how to say it. His brow furrowed as he discarded idea, after idea.

Finally he sighed, giving up his efforts, and decided on a final way to tell us.

"As you know, I did not tell her. Please do not get angry, until I am finished explaining. Jacob Black told her. Ephraim Blacks' descendant," Everyone gasped, and then turned vicious.

"He did not know he was violating the treaty, infact, I don't beleive he was aware of the treaty at all," Edward explained.

No ones infuriated expression changed as he continued to explain. I didn't blame them, I knew what he was going to say and I was still just as angry as they were.

_Edward, telling them it wasn't his fault will not change things._He nodded and sat down beside Carlisle on the white couch.

"Well, seeing as how there are no wolves, that we know of, existing at the moment, I don't see who we will discuss this with," Carlisle explained, calmly.

I was positive Jasper had stopped trying to calm everyone down, because Rosalie was now being restrained by Emmett, in an attempt to keep her from snapping Edwards' head off.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that _Bella_ knows, what do you expect to do about that?" Rosalie spat.

"She won't tell anyone, I say we don't worry about it until we need to," Edward suggested. This threw Rosalie over the top, if she was human, her face would be red as a tomato.

"Oh, yeah, _perfect_ plan, Edward. Let's wait until the precious little human tells some big-mouth like Jessica, that we are monsters! That will make things _all _better!" Rosalie hissed.

I quickly looked at Bellas future, she was planning to call Jessica. Thankfully all she planned on doing was telling Jessica that she left her jacket in her car.

Me and Edward both sighed in relief as I watched her future.

"What did you see?" Asked Jasper, stroking my hair.

"She doesn't plan to tell our secret," I sighed in relief.

"Not much of a secret now," Emmett scoffed. Carlisle looked at him disapprovingly, but he smirked anyways.

"Don't underestimate her like that," Edward hissed. I knew he loved Bella, his body movements showed it. Not to mention how happy he was now, and how he perked up at the mention of her name.

"What, you think the human has class, Eddie?" Rosalie asked. She had a wicked grin on her face.

"Stop! Maybe if you weren't too pig headed to talk to her, you would see how bad she is at lying, and how genuine she is!" Edward said.

Esme grinned, and Jasper chuckled. Rose and Emmett were too furious to realize that Edwards words had confirmed my theory. _I knew you loved her._

"Alice!" Edward snapped. _Not even denying it, so it is true._

"Alice, I need to speak with you, alone." Edward said as he stood up and pulled me towards the door. We were a safe distance away from the house before he turned to speak.

"Yes Edward?" I asked, my grin still in place.

"You know what I'm going to say Alice," he whispered.

"No, actually I don't, but have a feeling it has something to do with you loving Bella," I teased.

"Alice! Enough, alright. Look, I admit I have feelings for Bella, but in no way do I love her."

"You might as well stop denying it Edward, I know you do. The signs are all there."

"What signs?" he hissed.

"Well, you have been much happier since you met her, you shoot up at the mention of her name, you go to her house every night, and you follow her like a puppy," I explained. He grumbled, and my phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"_Alice, It's Carlisle, please come home, we need to tell you and Edward something._" The phone clicked shut and Edward and I ran home as fast as we could.

"What is it Carlisle?" Edward said, as he opened the door.

"It looks like we are making a visit to La Push tonight," Carlisle said.

"Why?" I demanded.

"There seems to be a wolf after all." Edward and I gasped at Carlisles words. We all hurried outside and got into Edwards Volvo and Emmetts jeep, and made our way onto forbidden land.

* * *

"Hello, Sam," Carlisle said as we walked into the forest. Standing there was a very tall man, with long black hair and dark skin.

"Hi," said Sam.

"This is my family, Esme, Emmett, Rosa-"

"No need for introductions," Sam said, cutting Carlisle off. Carlisle nodded.

"Well, let's get to it. It seems the treaty has been broken. You are aware that one of the La Push boys told someone of us."

"Correct," Sam growled. Jasper was keeping everyone calm, which was good. I assume Emmett would have ripped the boys' head off by now, if it weren't for Jasper.

"And you say he didn't know about the treaty at the time?" Carlisle asked. Sam nodded, and Rosalie growled.

"So, what we just let this slide?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said. It was not the answer any of us were looking for, but we knew it was coming.

"Well is the treaty at least void now, or something?" Emmett pleaded.

"No," Sam and Carlisle said together.

"I believe your done here," Sam said coldly.

"Yes, thank you for your time," Carlisle replied.

"Bye mutt," Emmett whispered. Sam glared at him before proceeding back towards La Push.

_

* * *

_ "Ugh, just go Edward," I said as I pushed him out the door. He was internally debating whether or not to drive Bella to school.

"Alice, what if she is scared now?" He pleaded. I rolled my eyes,

"She's not." With that I gave Edward one last push towards his car and he got in and headed towards Bellas' house. I chuckled to myself and walked towards Rosalies' convertible, as we sped towards school. He **definitely** loved her.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me, I know it took a while to update, but it was worth it right? Right? Oh, and sorry to anyone who started reading Your My Everything, or Eternity. I kinda felt retarded writing those, so I just deleted them. Anyways, Review, or I won't post the next chapter, EVER! Just kidding!, but seriously, review, I know what you did last summer.**


	10. Interrogations

**A/N: Thank you to those who commented! The story now lives on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and don't mean to break any copywrite things.**

* * *

10. Interrogations

"The little human is certainly NOT worth it," Rosalie grumbled. She had been grumbling all morning about how we were supposed to be trying to fit in. Her convertable definitly did not help our cause.

I could pinpoint the exact second each and every one of the humans heads turned to look at us. Jaws dropped, and people started squeeling, it was like a celebrity had rolled into town.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and stepped out the vehicle, along with Jasper, Emmett and I. I knew Edward would be here soon with Bella so I motioned my family to leave the parking lot.

The less negativity towards Edward, the better. I'm sure he would get a verbal throw down later, but postponing it would definitly be for the best.

As I gathered my books and sat down and my desk, I couldn't help letting my mind wander to what Edward and Bella were doing. They had arrived at school, and were now talking to Jessica.

Jesscia planned on attacking Bella with questions about the previous night, I genuinly felt bad for Bella. I turned my focus to Edward, he was planning to skip class to listen in on Jessica and Bella's conversation, how gentlemanly.

Class went by quickly, and I was very proud of Bella. She hadn't given anything away, nor had she planned to. She also answered every question accordingly, except for one, but Edward would ask her about that later.

Of course, Bella and Edward were both planning to sit with each other today, how much cuter could they get! I would definitly have to convince Edward to let me shop for him if he would be spending more and more time with Bella.

As I took my seat with my family I noticed Bella and Edward standing together in the lunch line, looking completely adorable. Edward stepped forward to the counter, getting a large tray of food.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked. "You're not getting all that for me?" Silly Edward, he knew she would object to that. Edward shook his head, and gave the money to the lady.

"Half is for me, of course." Bella looked very confsed, and intrigued by his answer, I couldn't wait to see what would happen.

In a way watching them, was like watching a soap, but not a bad one. Edward seemed oblivious to Bella's curious gazes as the sat down together.

"Take whatever you want," Edward said ans he pushed the tray towards Bella. She picked up and apple, seeming lost in her thoughts.

"I'm curious," she said. I giggled to myself, that was definitly something to be curious about."what would you do if someone dared you to eat food?" She asked.

I hadn't anticipated on Edward actually planning to demonstrate the answer to her question, but he did.

"You're always curious." He shook his head and picked up the pizza. _Edward! Gross, you realize you're just going to have to puke it up later, don't you?_ His eyes widened as he bit off a chunck of the pizza and swallowed it. _EDWARD!_

"That was utterly repulsive," Jasper whispered. Emmett and Rosalie nodded in awe.

"If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my trance. Leave it to Bella to come up with a riduculous answer to that one.

"I did once...on a dare," she began. "It wasn't so bad." Emmett snickered, along with Jasper, at Bella's off the wall responce. Rosalie mocked her and shot icy glares at her.

"Rose, be nice!" I demanded. Edward had finished chuckling now, and began to speak.

"I suppose I'm not surprised." Edward surprised? I internally laughed and continued to watch. Edward was looking over Bella's shoulder at something.

_Need we review that you must talk to her to have a conversation? I thought you were past the whole non-conversation thing._

"Jessica's analyzing everything I do -- she'll break it down for you later." That definitly was not what I had in mind. _Smooth move, Edward._

"So the waitress was pretty, was she?" he asked. _Finally, a worth while conversation. Keep her interested._ Even though we both knew she would always be interested, he was in need of a reminder.

"You really didn't notice?" Bella asked.

"No, I wasn't paying attention. I had alot on my mind."

"Poor girl." Bella retorted. _That was so cute Edward! I don't know if she caught your little hint that you were thinking about her though. Reminder her again._

"Something you said to Jessica...well, it bothers me." He said.

"I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavsdroppers," she stated.

"I warned you I would be listening."

"And I warned you that you didn't want to know everything I was thinking."

"You did," Edward agreed. _Don't get too rattled Eddie, just get to the point!_

"You aren't precisely right, though. I do want to know what you're thinking -- everything. I just wish...that you wouldn't be thinking some things."

"That's quite a distinction." Bella scowled as she said this.

"But that's not really the point at the moment."

"Then what is?" Emmett and Jasper were inclined in their seats just as much as Edward and Bella were, it made me giggle. Rosalie, however was disconcerningly playing with her hair, I rolled my eyes at her pig headed-ness.

"Do you truly beleive that you care more for me than I do for you?" Edward asked. _That was the cutest thing I have ever heard Edward!_

"You're doing it again," Bella murmured.

"What?"

"Dazzling me," she said. _Nevermind, THAT was the cutest thing I have ever heard._

"Oh." Edward frowned at her statement, but I wasn't sure why.

'It's not you're fault," Bella sighed. "You can't help it."

"Moron." Rosalie muttered from under her now folded arms. I glared at her and refocused on Edward.

"Are you going to answer the question?" He certaintly know now, that Bella was, infact, avoiding his question.

"Yes."

"Yes, you are going to answer, or yes, you really think that?" Emmett, Jasper and I laughed at his irritation, most likely making him more irritated. I knew for a fact that Emmett was taunting him in his mind.

"Yes, I really think that." Bella admitted. There was a silence that washed over their table and ours. _Say something, anything!_

"You're wrong." Edward whispered.

"You can't know that," Bella whispered back. She shook her head, doubting Edward, but wanting so much to believe him.

"What makes you think so?" Bella was planning a response to this in her head, and coming up short.

"Let me think," she said. Finally, after a long pause she figured out what she wanted to say.

"Well, aside from the obvious, sometimes..." She was hesitiant now. "I can't be sure -- _I_ don't know how to read minds -- but sometimes it seems like you're trying to say goodbye when you're saying something else."

Wow, I was actually impressed that she had come up with that on her own.

"Perceptive," Edward murmured. "That's exactly why you're wrong, though," he began, but suddenly stopped. "What do you mean, 'the obvious'?"

"Well, look at me," Bella said. _Don't stare too long Edward!_ I joked.

"I'm absolutely ordinary -- well, except for bad things like all the near-death experiences and being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled. And look at you." Bella pointed her hand towards him as she finished speaking.

Edward looked appauled that she would think such things, but returned his face to the emotionless mask once again.

"You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit you're dead-on about the bad things," he chuckled and continued. "but you didn't hear what every human male in this school was thinking on your first day."

"I don't beleive it...," She mumbled to herself.

"Neither do I," Rose snorted. I once again glared at her, and she returned the coldness.

"Trust me just this once -- you are the opposite of ordinary." Edward said. _Don't embarass her too much, you wouldn't want your love to run away!_ I snickered as he growled too low for Bella to hear.

"But I'm not saying goodbye," Bella reminded him.

"Don't you see? That's what proves me right. I care the most, because if I can do it" Edward shook his head, obviously struggling. "if leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe."

_Could you though Edward? I don't see you being able to leave._

"Perfect, ruin our lives for the child!" Rose spat. I would definitly be having a chat with her later. Now was not the time though, I contined to watch Bella and Edward.

"And you don't think I would do the same?" Bella asked.

"You'd never have to make the choice." Edward was sulky now, which would do him no good. _Brighten the mood a little Edward, stop being so serious._

"Of course, keeping you safe is beginning to feel like a full time occupation that requires my constant presence." _Much better._

"No onw has tried to do away with me today," Bella said.

"Yet," he added.

"Yet," she whispered.

"I have another question for you." He stated. _This might not be the best idea Edward._ I could see my warning would cause no change in his plans.

"Shoot." Bella said.

"Do you really need to go to Seattle this Saturday, or was that just an excuse to get out of saying no to all your admirers?"

"You know, I haven't forgiven you for the Tyler thing yet," she warned him. "It's your fault that he's deluded himself into thinking I'm going to prom with him."

"Oh, he would have found a chance to ask you without me -- I just really wanted to watch your face," he chuckled. _Well that was rude!_ "If I'd asked you, would you have turned _me_ down?"

"Probably not," she said. "But I would have canceled later -- faked an illness or a sprained ankle."

"Why would you do that?"

"You've never seen me in Gym, I guess, but I would have thought you woud understand." This gave Edward an idea. _Very gentlemanly of you Edward, spying on her in gym class._

"Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over?"

"Obviously." Bella replied.

"See, she even realized she is a fool," Rosalie said, gesturing towards Bella. Yes, we would definitly be having a little chat. By now I had missed half of their conversation, making me even more angry at Rose.

I had caught the tail end of it, though. Bella would be driving on Saturday, and they would definitly not be going to Seattle.

"As it happens, I don't mind being alone with you." I heard Bella say.

"I know," Edward sighed. "You should tell Charlie, though." _Stop attempting to ruin the momement Edward!_ I scolded him.

"Why in the world would I do that?" Bella asked.

"To give me some small incentive to bring you back."

"I think I'll take my chances." Edward looked furious, and as angry as I was that he disagreed with her, I couldn't be directly mad at him. Having people know where she was would definitly make him bring her back.

"She must really want to be killed," Emmett said. I chuckled and found myself staring at Bella, well everyone else stared at Edward. Suddenly my eyes locked with Bella's deep brown ones, and I couldn't look away.

Edward was indeed right, her eyes were captavating. As she looked away, I decided it would probably be best to leave for class now. As I left I couldn't help but laugh at Edward's words,

"Grizzly is Emmett's favorite."

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! Stupid retarded teacher give me so much homework! Damn you math and stupid radicals!**


	11. Complications

**A/N: Yay! New chappy! Anyways, I have good news! I did it, I finally quit my job! You know what that means...MORE UPDATES! please, please REVIEW! or there shall be NO updates, and that would make me sad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like putting anything witty, so Twilight is not mine kk?**

* * *

11. Complications

Edward and Bella were very aware of each other as they watched the movie.

Every few seconds I would see a flash of one of them planning on reaching out and touching the other, and suddenly, my vision would disappear, common sense seeping into their minds.

I had barely noticed that the bell had rung, and hastily got out of my seat. I watched Edwards path, he was going to take Bella to her next class.

Hmm gym, maybe I would take a peak at his actions before heading to my own class. I made my way to the gym, and saw them standing by the girls locker room.

They weren't speaking, but the intensity between them was maddening. Out of no where, Edward reached out his hand and touched her face.

She blushed deeply, and seemed very sad when he let his hand fall to his side. I checked Edward's future, hoping that feeling the blood under her skin, hadn't changed anything. It hadn't.

He was internally debating whether or not to keep her with him, or let her go to class. I personally preferred the latter, and apparently so did Edward.

He walked out of the gym, definitly noticing me, but not saying anything. I had to talk to him, though, so I ran after him.

"Edward!" I yelled, as I caught up to him.

"Hello, Alice," He murmured.

"So, I see your not going to class," I said, faking disapproval.

"Indeed, Bella mentioned how I had never seen her in gym, so I thought now would be the perfect opportunity to change that," He explained, with an evil grin.

"Pervert," I whispered, shaking my head. He shrugged, and I rolled my eyes, heading towards my class.

I focused on Jasper through class, seeing as how I was being rather neglectful, now that my time was occupied with Bella and Edward.

It was a relief when class ended, and I met up with Jasper. He instantly leaned down and kissed me, smiling against my lips.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispered.

"Hi," I said back. We clamped our hands together, never willing to unmold them. When we got out to the parking lot, Edward was gone, and a crowd of people surrounded Rosalie's car.

So much for fitting in. When Jasper and I got there, the crowd started to die down, and Rosalie and Emmett got there moments later.

I looked at Edwards future, not surprised when I saw he was planning on asking her dozens of questions tomorrow. When we got home, I waited patiently for his arrival.

I almost bounced in my seat when I heard his car pull up. As he opened the door, I exerted all my will power into not exploding into a round of questions right away.

"How was your day?" I asked casually.

"Pleasant, yours?"

"Splendid, so how did the whole Bella in gym thing go?"

"Well, she hit herself in the head, so I guess you could call it a success?" he said, chuckling to himself. I decided I didn't want to break his good mood with any unwanted questions so I headed upstairs to watch a movie with Jasper.

Edward knocked on a door a few hours later, and announced that he was going out. Jasper and I both knew he was going to Bella's, and exchanged glances.

I decided now would be the perfect time to talk to Rosalie, and I reluctantly got out of Jasper's lap, and headed towards her room. I knocked on the door, and she welcomed me in with a smile.

"Hello, Alice, what would you like to discuss?" she asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Oh, not much. Just Edward." I said, lazily. She glared at me, and I suddenly, no longer felt welcome.

"What about him?" she asked icily.

"It's just, I know you disapprove of Bella. I also know that you love Edward, like a brother. Do you realize how much you are hurting him? Bella is what he wants, and more than that, what he deserves. He has been an on looker of others relationships for far too long, and when he finally finds some one for himself, no one supports him." I explained, trying to maintain my temper.

"She isn't worth it." Rose muttered. That was where she was wrong, Bella was worth it! She was making Edward so happy, and if he didn't realize it yet, he loved her. No one has the right to take what is rightfully his, away from him.

"Yes, she is Rosalie!" I shouted.

"No, Alice! She will ruin our lives, she already is. This family is being pulled apart, getting distant! No one wants to see him hurt, but no one wants to see the whole family hurt either." she spat.

I was appalled that she wouldn't even attempt to give the idea a try, and if I could cry, I definitely would be. She was willing to see Edward get hurt, so she wouldn't have to.

If she would just give Bella a chance, no one would have to suffer, but she simply failed to realize this. I angrily got off the bed, and walked out of the room.

Edward was briefly home to change, and he sensed my anger the minute I got into his room. He knew why I was angry, before I even told him. I realized there really was no need to tell him, seeing as how he already knew every detail.

"I'll talk to her when I get home," he whispered, before heading out the door.

School passed quickly, and uneventfully. Edward had spent the day asking Bella non interesting questions, much to my dislike.

Like yesterday, there was a group of people around Rosalie's car, and they dissapeared at our appearance. I sulkily got into the car, and sighed.

Jasper had no need to ask what was wrong, and so we sat in silence, waiting for Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie glared at me, before getting in the car, and speeding off towards the house. Today was not my day.

**A/N: REVIEW!! Or you shall die! JK! But srsly review.**


	12. Balancing

**A/N: This chapter will be short. This chapter will be poorly gramatized. But mostly, this chapter will suck. I am in a pissy mood, alright? OH AND BTW: Sorry if this sounds rude, it's not my intention. I have not, and will not read the first 12 chapters of Midnight Sun, so sorry if my story is inconsistent with what Steph posted on her site, I don't care.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wanna know what I will own shortly though? YOUR SOUL. Don't deny it, I still know what you did last summer. (owe me owe me owe me owe, my jungle loveeeeee) That was stuck in my head sorry. DAMN YOU COLTON, KYLE, AND SHANDON!**

* * *

12. Balancing

Rosalie parked the convertible in the parking stall, and I unwillingly got out. I hadn't hunted for a while, and being near people was getting a tad uncomfortable.

I walked up to the school, hand in hand with Jasper. Surely he could sense my anxiousness. I slowly departed towards my classroom, not yet ready to leave his side.

I sighed when I entered the class, today was going to be just as boring as yesterday. At least I would be leaving with Edward to go hunting at lunch time.

I just wish the others were as supportive as I was, and would actally talk to Edward.

It was finally lunch, and I sat down at the table waiting for Edward's arrival so we could depart.

Finally he walked in with Bella, and waited for me to come over. I glanced at Rosalie who was giving Bella a death stare, when suddenly Edward made a low growl, and she looked away.

I could see Bella was a little distraught, and I was instantly furious at rosalie. But of course the instant I got furious Jasper calmed me.

I decided I would go over now, and relieve myself from the anger bottled up from Rosalie's coldness. I walked over to their table and stood behind Edward.

"Alice," he said, not taking his eyes off Bella.

"Edward, I replied.

"Alice, Bella - Bella, Alice," he introduced us, gesturing to us with his hand.

"Hello Bella." I said, cheerfully. "It's nice to finally meet you." Edward glared at me, but I let it go, not really feeling like arguing.

"Hi, Alice," she muttered, she was obviously shy, but I didn't really blame her.

"Are you ready?" I asked Edward. I was very anxious to get out of here, and hunt.

"Nearly. I'll meet you at the car." Edward stated. I inaudibly sighed and walked towards the doors.

* * *

"And that is why you will not kill her tomorrow," I stated cheerfully.

"Are you sure? I mean, being alone with her in a field in much more dangerous than going to Seattle."

"Edward, I'm not even going to argue, your mind is already made up about the meadow, and your speculation has yet to change that."

"Alright Alice, oh and I told Bella you would bring her truck to her, will you do that?" I nodded, and headed to Bella's house, after our hunt. I climbed in her truck, and drove it back to school, being careful not to go over fifty.

* * *

The next morning was exciting, Edward was finally going to be alone with Bella, the love of his life. As dangerous as it was, I couldn't help but feel nothing but joy for Edward.

He had been the odd man out for far too long, and for him to have finally found someone made me very happy.

"Bye, Edward. I'll be watching to make sure you don't, well you know..." I trailed off. Edward nodded, looking extremely happy for once.

Of course, no one else knew where Edward was going, other than Esme and myself, but it was better that way. No one else was supportive like we were, but I knew Jasper and Emmett made at least made an effort.

I spent the nest little while in my room, seeing flickers of Edward wanting to reach out and touch Bella, and then pulling away. In a way, it was sweet, but it was also dangerous, he could afford no slips.

He had told me he was taking her hiking, even though I strongly resented it. I knew Bella was clumsy, and one little trip, one little open wound, could send Edward into a frenzy.

* * *

**A/N: That was short, and stupid. BLEH! I don't care I am in a horrible mood. On the brightside, work was amazing today! Oh, and I started a new story! It is just a retelling of my life last year, with Bella and Edwards names instead of mine. you should read it, it be called Falling away with you. Anyways, review! Well, acually I don't car eif you review, this chapter sucked donkey. Do you ever have those days were you just want to get something done, but you really aren't in the mood to do it, but you know you need to and when you do it feels like a horrible chore? That is what writing this chapter felt like.**


	13. Confessions

**A/N: This one will be short, I am so so sorry for the no update thing. I was worried that after that last chapter my story was going down the drain, but I will continue because it would be so silly to delete a story after twelve chapters and I don't really think I could delete this story. Oh, and if you didn't notice (which you probably didn't) I delete one of my stories. Falling Away With You will be put back up after I finish this story or my other story (What's My Name Again) But for the moment I have too little time to update three stories at once. I might update again before Tuesday seeing as how it is Thanksgiving weekend and I don't have school Monday! Thank you pilgrams! Oh, And guess what! Holland is a total go! Which means me and like 100 other teenagers will be traveling to Holland to compete in WAMSBI practically unsupervised outside of competitions! And I get to go to Disneyland with my schools jazz band. Gosh darn I love life. Wow, I intended this A/N to be really short, but that didn't happen. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters, or Midnight Sun...well, you get the point.**

* * *

13. Confessions

"Alice, dear?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Yes Esme," I spoke softly, knowing regardless of how quietly I spoke she would still hear me.

"Could you come here?" I got off of my bed and made my way down to the kitchen.

"Darling, is Edward..." she trailed off.

"He is holding up fin-" I stopped speaking. Flickers of Edward and Bella in a meadow flashed through my mind. They weren't the same Edward and Bella that I knew, they were looking at eachother lovingly boring their love into each others red eyes. Red eyes. They were vampires.

"Alice what is it?" esme asked, her voice thick with concern.

"I...Edward...Bella...vampire," I stuttered. She looked at me cautiously still confused about what I meant.

"Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Jasper? Living room," Esme said. In an instant they were all sitting in the living room and Esme ushered me out of the kitchen.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper asked. He hopped off the couch and took me into his arms, instantly calming me. I took a deep breath and guided him back to the couch, where I sat beside him. He rubbed soothing circles on my back, but they didn't help much.

"Come on Alice, spill," Rosalie said, rather impatiently.

"He loves her," I whispered.

"What does that mean?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"Why don't you tell them exactly what you saw," Esme suggested. I nodded and took a deep breathe.

"It was Edward and Bella." Everyone nodded, ushering me to continue.

"They were in a meadow, presumably the same one they are in at the moment, but everything was different," I whispered.

"How Alice?" Carlisle prodded.

"Edward wasn't cautious like he usually is, he was rather ungaurded, to say the least." I took another deep breath and looked into expectant eyes all intently focused on me.

"They were just laying there together, looking into eachothers eyes, but you see that's what was different," I murmured. My brow furrowed as I remembered the rest of the vision.

"They were red," I said, burying my face into Jasper's chest.

"Both of them, they were both vampires," I spoke softly. I heard gasps my family.

"Alice are you sure?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and he sighed.

"Did you see anything else?" Emmett asked.

"Rings. They were married," I said looking at my family. They all had the same looke of surprise and astonishment on their faces.

"Alice, when do you see this happening?"

"I don't know. Bella looked maybe a year or two older than she looks now, but I can't be sure."

"Thank you Alice, for sharing this information with us," Esme said. I nodded and headed up to my room with Jasper.

"Alice I'm proud of you for sharing that with us," Jasper whispered as he gave me a chaste kiss.

"I love you Japser," I whispered.

"I love you too Alice."

"Forever," we whispered together. We heard footsteps and a knock on the door. I quickly got up and answered it, it was Rosalie.

"Hello, Alice. Can I talk to you?" She pleaded. I nodded and Jasper agreed to come back later.

"What would you like to talk about Rose?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what, you have nothing to be sorry about Rosalie," I whispered.

"I know I should be more supportive of Bella, but I just wish she knew what she was getting into before it's too late," Rosalie explained.

"Rose, she knows perfectly well what she is getting into."

"I just wish she would make the right decision. You know if I had the choice, like she did, I wouldn't be here right now."

"I know Rose, but Bella is a smart girl. She will think everything over before she makes a decision," I murmured. Rosalie gave me a hug and stood up.

"Try to persuade her in my direction?" She pleaded.

"No guarantees Rose," I said before she left. I knew in my heart I should agree with Rose, but I couldn't. After all this time Edward had finally found someone, and to take that away from him would be utterly unbearable.

I knew my vision would eventually come true, no matter how long it took. Edward would no longer be able to deny that they were in love, and that made me very, very happy.

* * *

**A/N: That one was short, but I did the vampire vision! I forget who asked about that, but there you go! Thank you for reminding me about that or I totally would have forgotten about it. See, reviewing helps me which means you should all review! One more thing, who thinks I should do the epilogue once I am finshed the story? Just tell me in a review becuase I really don't like polls, Thank you guys so so so so so so much!**


	14. Mind Over Matter

**A/N: Hola! This chappy will be SHORT! And when I say short I don't mean my usual short, I mean like insanely short. Sorry, there really isnt anything good in this chapter and my mood fro the day is uncreative so this is what you shall get! I hope you like it anyways I might have to cry if you don't, well okay I probably wouldn't cry but I might! Oh and a side note, I just listened to Decode by Paramore...AMAZING!! It totally fits in with Twilight. Especially the "If your a man at all, I'll figure this out on my own" or whatever part. Yeah I fricken loved it can't wait until November 4th! And my birthday is like 10 days after the movie comes out so I am super stoked!! One more thing (maybe) I might not be able to update in the near future brcausemy mom is being sent to the hospital due to her stress level and the severe chance that she will have a heat attack within the next month, and most likely die. Oh god, I started crying, anyways yeah thatswhy if there is no updates! On with the story (FINALLY!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or anything else by SM. I am currently staring at a dolphin lamp that I DO own, but unless it turns into a book and the last name changes from Meyer to Scott I don't own Twilight.**

14. Mind Over Matter

I sat by the door knowing Edward would have to come home eventually, he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

I heard a Volvo somewhere in the distance and I instantly felt excited. The Volvo got closer and finally came to a stop in front of the house. I didn't wait for him to come in, instead I ran out the door and engulfed him in a hug.

"I missed you!" I squealed. He chuckled and pushed me away from him.

"Likewise, Alice," he said calmly. _What happened? Tell me everything!_

"Alice may we go somewhere more private so that the entire family isn't listening?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled me into his Volvo.

"Alright, spill," I demanded. He rolled his eyes and picked up speed.

"Well I picked her up and took her to the meadow, she managed not to fall on the way there. She was, however, a tad stubborn. After we got there I showed her my skin in the sunlight because she had been wanting to see why I couldn't go out in the sun."

"What did she think of it?"

"She seemed shocked. Anyways, we just laid there for a while basking in each others presence, until it all got to be a little bit too much for me," he mumbled the last part, almost seeming ashamed.

"I, well, I kind of lost it for a minute, but I regained my right sense of mind when I realized I might have scared her off. After I apologized we went back to just laying there and I kind of indirectly told her I loved her-"

"You told her you loved her? How?" I asked, probably looking like a child in a candy store.

"I just kind of said 'and so the lion fell in love with lamb' sort of thing," he murmured. He seemed resistant to tell me something but I couldn't put my finger on what exactly it was.

"Edward your not telling me something." It wasn't a question.

"Alice promise me you won't go ballistic or do anything too dramatic?"

"Alright," I whispered.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I...kissed her," he whispered.

"EDWARD!"

"Alice you said you wouldn't do anything dramatic," he whined.

"Edward that is the most adorable thing in the entire world," I said. He smiled and touched his lips seeming to be remembering the kiss.

"So how was it?" I asked sheepishly.

"The most amazing thing ever," he replied.

"You are totally in love Edward Cullen."

"That I am."

* * *

**A/N: See? It was mega(tron) short. I know I haven't had time to update and I am so so sorry. I absolutely HATE it when people never update and I promised myself I would never be like that but it trns out I am, so I am truly sorry. Anyways REVIEW or I shall become emo and listen to that Jefree Star song everyday and relate it back to reality. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! That is all.**


	15. The Cullens

**A/N: Wow long time no see...I know I haven't updated in a whil and I am so so sorry but work and life have been so hectic which is why I quit my job and well...attempted to take a break from life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do play the saxaphone...that amounts to something right?**

* * *

15. The Cullens

I watched as he went back to Bella's house to wake her and tell her about his plan that I was positive he didn't want me to know about. Of course once his plan of action had been decided I saw it as clear as ever. I wouldn't have to hold off on meeting Bella any longer. He was bringing her over for a visit today.

That is when I saw a flash of someones future. It was sketchy but I saw three nomadic vampires, who were not like us in the dietary sense, paying us a visit in the near future. I sensed that it wouldn't be too soon but we should definitely be on the lookout.

* * *

"They're here!" I shouted in Esme's ear as I heard Edward's Volvo round the corner into our long driveway. Esme had a new radience about her that I hadn't seen in my entire time as a Cullen, but I suddenly wished it would never go away. I wasn't sure whether it was there because Edward was finally content or because she finally got to meet his girlfriend, who we had heard so much about. _Girlfriend_. I was so happy for Edward, he had finally found a girl he was willing to risk his life for, to protect her under any and every circumstance imaginable. It was touching.

"I need to go check something," I muttered quickly as I ran up the stairs. I was suddenly nervous to be near Bella. What if she didn't like me? What if she despised me and only put up with me because of Edward? _Deep breathes_, I told myself. I could hear their conversation downstairs and waited until I was finally calm to go and join them.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked. I took this as my cue and bolted it to the staircase where Jasper was already waiting for me. Bella looked up at us and I smiled sincerely.

"Hey, Edward!" I said as I ran down the staircase. I stopped directly in front of Bella and Esme and Carlisle gave me a warning glance. I internally rolled my eyes at their proximity warning and went back to greeting Bella.

"Hi, Bella!" I said as I kissed her cheek. Esme and Carlisle looked angry and Bella looked shocked, but not worried like Esme and Carlisle. Edward was stiff beside Bella, but I knew he at least had reason to be. Bella was his, he had the right to be cautious when someone who could harm Bella came into close proximity to her. _I wont hurt her, you know that._ Edwards expression didn't change so I decided to play with him a bit.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," I commented. Bella looked utterly embarrassed and everyone else stood frozen. I heard shuffling behind me and looked to see my beloved Jasper at the foot of the stairs. Jasper sent a wave of calmness through the room, probably sensing every ones tension at my comment.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said. To my relief he made no movement to go any closer to Bella.

"Hello, Jasper." Bella smiled shyly and looked around at all of us.

"It's nice to meet you all-- you have a very beautiful home," she added, trying to be complimentary.

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came." I knew Esme thought Bella was tough but she was also very excited to meet Edward's true love. Edward and Carlisle were having one of their private conversations and I couldn't help but fell bad for Bella, she was so fragile and shy, she probably felt very out of place.

"Do you play?" Esme asked, her voice rippling through the silence.

"Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No." Esme laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No." I stifled a chuckle when Bella glared at Edward. "I should have known, I guess."

"Edward can do everything right?" Bella asked. I was fighting hard to hold back my laughter now. Jasper apparently couldn't stifle his snicker at Bella's comment.

"I hope you haven't been showing off-- it's rude," Esme said, scolding Edward.

"Just a bit," Edward laughed. It was so wonderful to hear him laugh again, he had been so sad for as long as I could remember. It was a blessing to have come across someone who cold cheer him up, someone like Bella.

"He's been too modest, actually," Bella stated.

"Well, play for her," Esme suggested happily.

"You just said showing off was rude," Edward objected. Afraid she wont like it? I enjoyed teasing Edward, and his reactions were usually worth the fun.

"There are exceptions to every rule," Esme stated matter-of-factly.

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella encouraged.

"It's settled then." Esme ushered us all out of the room as Edward walked over to the piano. Jasper and I walked to his room to give them some more privacy. I decided now would be an excellent time to tell Jasper about our visitors.

"They are perfect for each other, the feeling of love in the room was practically unbearable. I almost jumped you right there," Jasper murmured as he pulled me into a kiss. He pulled away and frowned at me.

"What's wrong Alice, you seem troubled," he asked with concerning lacing his words. I snuggled up to him and sighed.

"Don't worry Jasper, it isn't anything major," I whispered as I crawled into his lap.

"Which is why you should tell me."

"We are going to have visitors soon. Three nomads are heading are way sometime within the next few weeks," I explained.

"Are the like us?" I knew he meant our diet.

"No."

"We must make sure Bella is not with us during there arrival then," Jasper said calmly. I nodded and kissed his jaw.

"I love you," I whispered softly as I listened in to Edward's music. It was a new song, a calm one. I had never heard the completed version of it before but it was amazing even in little pieces. I never realized the finished product could be so much better.

"They really do love each other," Jasper murmured.

"I'm glad you realized it," I muttered jokingly.

"Just because I didn't tell you, doesn't mean I didn't know. He has been infatuated with her since the day he returned," Jasper said. I hit him playfully and grimaced.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Well maybe I just didn't want you being obsessed with their relationship twenty-four seven. Maybe I wanted you all to myself," he whispered.

"How about we invite her to baseball," I suggested.

"What a great idea, lovely Alice," he murmured as he got up and we headed to Edward's room to ask Bella. I could tell it would be a lot more _exciting_ with her around.

* * *

**A/N: There. It was a little longer and (drumroll please) I ENJOY WRITING THIS STORY AGAIN!!! I went through a little time where it was agonizing to have to write a new chapter but now it is exciting!!!! YAY! Oh and only 20 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE MOVIE!!**


	16. Carlisle

**A/N: I know I kinda went on "hiatus" randomly, but I hate November. Seriously, November is my least favorite month of the year. I am super busy with school, work, Christmas shopping, my birthday, royals and volunteering. And this year Twilight too! Although I'm pretty much dying due to the wait for Twilight. ONLY TWO MORE DAYS!!!! Oh and I know this chapter is like 600 words or so, but I might redo it when I have time. AKA after December 1st, because the 1st is my birthday and I'm pretty much booked solid until then. So yeah, thats pretty much all. Enjoy the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, blah.**

* * *

16. Carlisle

"Can we come in?" I said from outside Edward's room. On the way there Jasper and I heard a large thump, so we decided it would be best to acknowledge our presence before entering.

"Go ahead." We walked in only to see Bella wrapped in Edwards arms as he chuckled quietly. I was so happy for Edward, I had nothing to compare my happiness to. I walked to the center of the room and sat down gracefully as Jasper stood silently at the door. I could tell Jasper was shocked by how close Edward and Bella were. Even though I couldn't read minds or feel what others were feeling, I knew Jasper was angry. He was angry because Edward was _able_ to be so close to Bella. He was angry because that was something he could not do.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see of you would share," I said nonchalently to break the tension.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," he said through a grin as he held Bella tighter.

"Actually," Jasper said with a smile. "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?"

Edward looked excited, but hesitant at the same time. I knew he was debating whether or not to go because of Bella. I knew how to solve this one.

"Of course you should bring Bella," I said cheerfully. Jasper looked at me with a slightly worried gance but I brushed it off. I would talk with him later.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked Bella excitedly.

"Sure." Bella looked hesitant. "Um, where are we going to go?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball -- you'll see why," Edward promised. I grinned at his livid excitement.

"Will I need an umbrella?" Jasper, Edward and I all laughed at her question.

"Will she?" Jasper asked me.

"No." I was very sure. "The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good, then." Jaspers excitement was very obvious.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come." I said as I bounced to the door. I already knew the answer.

"Like you don't know," Jasper scoffed playfully. I rolled my eyes and went to tell Carlisle of our plans.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was short, so sorry! I dont want any reviews saying "make it longer waaaaaa" okay? Oh, and does anyone else get creeped by those mall Santas? I saw one yesterday and he was singing that song Santa Claus is coming to town, but instead of always saying "he" he said "I" so it was like "I see you when your sleeping, I know when your awake" It was disturbing.**


	17. AN IMPORTANT!

**A/N: Hey guys I know you were expecting a new chapter but I have some news. I am going to be taking a break from FanFiction for a little while. I will be in the hospital until either February or March so I will be unable to update, obviously. I hope you guys don't kill me for not updating lol! I will be back though, I promise. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Btw, who else LOVED the Twilight movie? I did!!! I hope you all fare well over the next few months, once I'm out of the hospital I will be back on in no time!**

**SEE YOU ALL IN 2009!**


End file.
